Les larmes de Naruto
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Jiraiya est mort, Naruto est effondré et deux hommes importants pour lui, qui se préoccupent de lui, vont se succéder à ses côtés : Kakashi et Iruka. (optique canon, enfin j'espère ;-) )


Le soleil était haut sur l'horizon, et écrasant.

 _Il est mort. Mort. Plus jamais je ne l'entendrai éclater de rire, de si bon cœur. Ce rire qui me faisait rire aussi._

Naruto avait erré toute la matinée avant de s'asseoir, sur ce banc, à l'écart, son cœur pesant des tonnes. Il courba les épaules encore un peu plus, pencha sa tête vers l'avant et quelques larmes coulèrent.

Bien qu'il essayât de prendre sur lui, l'âme de Naruto se déchirait en fin lambeaux en pensant à son maître, son mentor. Assassiné sans émotion par un ancien disciple. Mais mort en héros, pour le bien de Konoha ! La belle affaire.

Son cœur lui sembla se fendiller, bien qu'il serrât les poings comme pour l'empêcher de se briser. En vain. Sa gorge se serra, fort, si fort, que les sanglots ne pouvaient s'en échapper. Tout juste un gémissement. La souffrance l'étreignit avec une telle violence qu'il se mit à trembler. Il serra ses bras autour de son torse, baissa la tête et resta voûté, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Saurait-il un jour sourire à nouveau ? Il en doutait. Ses amis étaient là, pour lui, Kakashi, aussi, qui le surveillait de loin, inquiet. Souffrant pour lui. Oui, Kakashi semblait comprendre l'abîme dans lequel l'adolescent se trouvait. Entre cœurs brisés…

Le vent soufflait, ébouriffant les cheveux, faisant virevolter les jeunes feuilles des arbres. Des graminées voletaient ci-et-là. Au loin, on entendait les enfants jouer. Si Naruto était passé près de ce champ en contrebas, il aurait vu un petit groupe occupé à tresser des fleurs pour les tombes. Il en avait été exempté en son temps, lui dont les mains étaient trop maladroites. À moins que ce ne fût son agitation permanente ou ce qu'il cachait en lui qui avait gêné le professeur responsable.

Entendant des pas discrets, il grimaça, tentant en vain d'essuyer son visage de sa manche humide. Un gémissement lui échappa, si faible qu'il pût espérer, sans vraiment y croire, n'avoir pas été entendu.

Kakashi s'installa négligemment à ses côtés. Il posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

 _Qu'il a grandi…_

« Naruto…

– Hum ?

– Je peux te parler ?

– Ça dépend, vous voulez me dire que vous me comprenez ?

– Je ne laisserai jamais mourir mes camarades. »

Naruto releva un visage plein de larmes qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur. Kakashi tourna subrepticement vers lui un œil empli d'une intense inquiétude.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça, sérieux, maître Kakashi. C'est suffisamment dur comme ça. Je souffre, c'est insupportable.

– Ces mots que je répète souvent, Naruto, c'est une manière de me faire des reproches, tu sais. »

L'homme tenait son bandeau entre ses mains et fixait intensément l'adolescent. Kakashi avait besoin de préserver, quitte à risquer sa vie pour cela.

« Je n'ai pas été capable d'en sauver beaucoup, tu sais. Je voulais les protéger, pourtant. Moi, le génie. Mais je n'en n'ai pas été capable. Et je dois assumer ces blessures. Et je souffre. Encore.

– Voilà qui est rassurant !

– Ne sois pas amer, Naruto, cela ne te ressemble pas.

– Maître Jiraiya ne l'aurait pas voulu, c'est ça ?

– Oui, et puis… C'est pour ça que nous sommes des ninjas. Nous sommes ceux qui souffrent. Qui endurent. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas oublier. Cette douleur prouve que tes camarades, que ton mentor continuent à vivre en toi, à travers toi, par tes apprentissages. Ils sont toujours vivants, en toi. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain. »

Kakashi plia souplement ses genoux pour se mettre un peu en dessous du niveau des yeux de son ancien élève. Il posa la dextre à plat au niveau du cœur de l'adolescent. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler, et une grosse larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue pour tomber sur sa main. Naruto posa la sienne sur celle de l'adulte. Il la serra fort, et sourit légèrement. Un court instant, son coeur se gonfla de gratitude quand celui de Kakashi se fendilla encore. Naruto était si facile à aimer.

« Ce n'est pas un fléau de souffrir, tu sais. Et puis… ton cœur est trop vaste pour ne pas continuer à vivre. »

Le contact était rassurant sur sa poitrine. L'adolescent baissa le visage et une autre larme coula. L'homme se mordit les lèvres, sa gorge se serrait aussi. Il savait beaucoup trop ce que Naruto ressentait. Il aurait tellement tellement voulu lui épargner ce chagrin. Cette souffrance.

L'adolescent s'appuya au banc, tête rejetée en arrière, reprenant son souffle. L'homme restait à côté, veillant, les mains dans les poches. Il s'affaissa aux côtés de son disciple et soupira en regardant les oiseaux passer dans le ciel.

« C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il n'aurait pas dû mourir.

– Jiraiya n'aurait pas voulu mourir autrement, et tu le sais.

– La vieille n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer seul.

– Parce que tu crois qu'elle a fait autre chose qu'entériner sa décision ? Naruto… Tu sais mieux que personne que Jiraiya ne faisait rien d'autre que ce qu'il voulait. »

Kakashi dévisageait l'adolescent, qui tant bien que mal se recomposait une attitude moins désespérée. Il eut l'énergie de faire éclore sur son visage un fantôme de sourire qui semblait le faire souffrir. Kakashi ferma un instant les yeux.

« Tu sais où j'habite. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

– Je sais. Merci. Vraiment. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul. »

Kakashi aurait préféré le quitter sur un _thank you_ enjoué que Naruto se plaisait à utiliser. Pensif, il se rendit chez Iruka, qu'il savait être à son domicile.

« Yo !

– Ah, Kakashi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Entre. Un thé ?

– Volontiers, merci. »

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que son visiteur s'installait sur le canapé. Iruka sourit. Kakashi ne faisait jamais de manières. Il se remémora les semaines que ce dernier avait passées chez lui, avant qu'il eut été nommé instructeur, et bien avant qu'il prît en charge Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Il dodelina de la tête d'un air agacé en pensant à leur dispute, lorsque Kakashi avait voulu leur faire passer l'examen. Il avait eu tort, cette fois-ci.

Iruka déposa poliment théière et tasses devant Kakashi.

« Je ne cesse de repenser à l'examen, tu sais, lorsque je me suis opposé à toi. J'avais tort.

– Oh, c'est vieux tout ça, et puis je t'avais un peu poussé à bout, aussi, avec mes blagues à la con. Et puis… cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Tu avais juste oublié de prendre en compte qu'ils avaient grandi, tous les trois.

Je suis venu te parler de Naruto.

– Ça fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je voulais l'inviter à manger des ramen, mais il a refusé et a continué sa promenade.

– Je viens de le voir, il est dans un sale état. »

Iruka se redressa brutalement, inquiet, prêt à partir en courant rejoindre son ancien élève. Kakashi le retint d'une poigne de fer.

« Attends, tu ne sais pas, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas lui qui te le dise.

– Mais quoi !

– Jiraiya est mort. »

Saisi, blême, Iruka se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de son ami, qui lui étreignit l'épaule. Il sacra, et Kakashi haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il était rare que le jeune homme se laissât ainsi aller.

Iruka se prit le visage entre ses mains, coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, la main de Kakashi toujours sur son épaule. Kakashi qui attendait le reproche.

« Tu l'as laissé seul ? »

 _Nous y voilà._

« Il ne souhaitait pas ma présence trop longtemps. Je crois… je crois qu'il a besoin d'un père, là. Et je ne suis pas celui qui joue ce rôle dans son cœur, tu sais. »

Les yeux d'Iruka marquèrent la surprise, puis il détourna un regard flatté. Il s'était toujours senti des sentiments particuliers pour Naruto, bien plus que pour ses autres élèves. Il avait fallu que l'enfant se mît en danger pour que son tuteur le reconnût, l'acceptât en tant qu'individu, entant qu'élève aimé, respecté.

Le démon renard, l'enfant turbulent et irritant était devenu un membre à part entière du village par le regard d'Iruka. Le tout tout premier lien que Naruto avait tissé, qui l'avait aidé à créer sa propre lumière. C'est ce jour que Naruto commença à changer. À avoir des amis. À tisser des liens. À mûrir son credo.

Un sentiment d'urgence vissé au cœur, Iruka abandonna son visiteur, qui soupira, rassuré.

 _Kakashi. Merci._


End file.
